


Mindless

by writingfanficlikeabus



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Across the Ages [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanficlikeabus/pseuds/writingfanficlikeabus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganon's mind has long ago been lost to the void of oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo.

Ganon's mind had long ago been lost to the void of oblivion. Without the Hero of Time, he had been unable to return to his form as a man. The Triforce of Power had a habit of corrupting anyone who used power without wisdom, and he had certainly done that. The thirst for more crept slowly into his brain until he hungered to possess the Triforce so much that it overrode every other thought he could have. It had pushed him out of his own head, a process only quickened by Twinrova's failed attempt to resurrect him.

So there was nothing left to feel when he was defeated by a boy in green for the last time. Just a mindless beast whose namesake had died a long time ago. But in a way, after all that, Ganondorf had won. A bittersweet victory. By causing the death of the Hero of Time, he had set Hyrule on the path towards its own destruction. A once proud kingdom now only consisted of towns dotted about the place, the only memories of the past in their names, names that came from the great sages. Perhaps, in years to come, when Hyrule had finally been wiped off the map for good, a new kingdom would arise. One with a new villain, a new hero and a new princess. It didn't really matter anymore. It was unlikely that this new place would allow for a centuries old reincarnation cycle caused by a demon king in his final breath. They would finally be free. And Ganon would have won, succeeded in his goal of taking over or destroying Hyrule.

 

He would have achieved more as Ganon, the mindless monster, than he ever did as Ganondorf, the calculating king.

  
  



End file.
